Living Inside Of Myself: The Wedding
by ERJTVFan
Summary: Six Years in the future Craig is a Famous Rockstar and Photographer about to marry the girl of his dreams. Manuella "Manny" Santos is a famous fashion designer with a fiancé but someone has a secret they must tell before someone walks down the aisle.
1. Prelude: Rhythm of The Night Part 1

**_Note:_ Well here it is the Cranny stories to beat all. ; ) Secrets will be revealed, Couples will be reunited, some couples will forever be apart, some couples you never thought would get together just might or will. I'm giving you guys four chapter introduction after that two chapters will follow sometimes they're might be more depending upon the continuity. So tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1(Prelude): Rhythm Of The Night Part 1

_**June 2007**_

_"And now I present to you Degrassi Community School Class of Two-Thousand Seven. This is the part were you throw your hat guys"_

"We did it we're out of that place for good," Manny screamed as soon as she walked into Liberty's house with fellow graduate Emma and not so lucky eleven grader Chante tagging along. Liberty was hosting a graduation party even though she had graduated a semester early.

"Believe me you're going to miss it after a while," Liberty handed Emma and Manny a beer. Emma declined while Manny grabbed for one and Chante tried to take the other. "Sorry Chante, I don't give drinks to minors."

"But Manny's not even legal yet she has one more year to go." Chante whined.

"True, but she's only gets one for celebratory purposes after that no more." Liberty gave Manny a look.

"Well I can celebrate to you guys graduating." Chante tried to grab for the bottle again but Spinner grabbed it out of Liberty's hand.

"I'll take it," Spinner said while passing by. He grabbed for the beer bottle Chante never got a chance to take. "By the way Liberty great party."

"I aim to please," Liberty replied. "Spinner I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind." Spinner said after opening his bottle of beer.

"What a difference a day makes," Liberty uttered while watching Spinner walk to the backyard where most of the crowd had settled. A couple of rowdy seniors were enjoying a dip in the pool while the rest were dancing on the patio or relaxing in the jacuzzi.

"I know," Emma chimed in. "He was upset this whole year because he was held back while his friends or the few remaining ones went to college."

"Well he wasn't that depressed," Chante said giving Emma a deceitful stare. "Didn't you guys date for a while?"

"Don't remind me," Emma rolled her eyes. "That was the worst two days of my life." All the girls chuckled while walking to the couch.

"Speaking of dating," Manny sat on a nearby sofa while all the girls did the same. "Liberty what's going on with you and J.T., since you're a college woman now?"

"You're guess is as good as mine,"Liberty crushed a empty beer can she picked up when she took a seat on the recliner.

"Whoa, from the looks of it, it's not going to good," Chante said while watching Liberty crush the can.

"No, everythings OK well I think it is, besides briefly today I haven't seen him since prom," Liberty said while crushing the can even harder.

"Why don't you just give me the that," Emma tried to take the can from Liberty's grip. "It's ready for recycling now."

"Oh," Liberty woke up from her angry trance. "Here." She gave the can to Emma.

"You're kidding me right," Manny angrily replied.

"About what," Liberty asked.

"About J.T. ditching you right after prom," Manny exclaimed. "If he had any common sense he would have at least dumped you properly instead of just cutting off all means of communication, men are all the same they use you for one thing and then they throw you out like yesterday's trash."

"You really think that's all he wanted me for," Liberty asked with a frighten expression on her face. "I spoke to him briefly today but he was pretty busy with graduation and all."

"Busy is just another word for I'm sorry were through or he's busy with someone else," Manny explained. "I really wish I could put it in better words but that's what it most likely means."

"You really think he would do that to me," Liberty asked her frighten expression changing to a paranoid one." I just knew it was wrong for us to get caught up in the heat of the moment, we were so good even when we had the dorm to ourselves we didn't do anything but make out but that prom night it was special and I..I." Liberty burst out in tears."I was so stupid why didn't I listen to my mom when she said wait to you're wedding night." Liberty cried harder.

"Don't let Manny scare you," Emma consoled Liberty while giving Manny a _knock it off_ glance. "She's been on this love is for suckers kick since her last breakup with Nate."

"Or maybe she saw that picture in the newly released Famous People issue," Chante chimed in.

"Chante, Emma hit her on her arm. "Ouch," Chante rubbed her arm. "She's going to find out sooner or later along with everyone else."

"What will I find out," Manny paused. "Wait Famous People that gossip mag, I don't care," Manny feigned her disinterest with a nonchalant attitude.

"Well then you won't mind if I show it to everyone." Chante pulled out the latest issue of Famous People from her purse, showed it to the girls and then rambled on to Emma and Liberty about it. "It hits the stands this Monday but I'm on the mailing list so I get it a little early, He's dating this really pretty supermodel from Brazil or Russia or somewhere...

Manny grabbed for the mag and gazed at the front cover."Craig," Manny whispered to herself. She glanced at the title _Could It Be Love _on the front cover and below the title there was a picture of Craig hugging a very pretty statuesque model. Manny looked inside and read snippets of the article.

"Newly Famous Rock Star Craig Manning whose claim to fame was a hit single from the Kevin Smith movie _Jay & Silent Bob Go Canadian,Eh _is dating famous Super model LoLa "I met her when I was looking for a love interest for my new video _I'm In Love_(_Something About The Way)._" Manning explained."She was really nice. I asked her out for a couple of drinks with the band after the shoot was over. She said no, but she called me back that night and asked me out on a date." Manny skimmed through the part were the interviewer talked about LoLa till she came to a part that caught her eye. "We're not dating, she's pretty busy and I'm pretty busy too, we're just friends." Manning confirmed. "I'm taking a semester off from University to finish recording my album, having a girlfriend right now could complicate things." When we asked Manning would he take things further after his album complete with LoLa who confirmed that "She wants to take things further." He stated. "I don't know, I'm just enjoying my life right now, I'm single but things could change maybe with LoLa maybe not, only time will tell." Manning joked. Craig's new album _Time Will Tell _hits stores sometime this fall, his new hot video with the beautiful LoLa can be seen on MVC(Music Video Channel) early this summer.

Manny closed the magazine, briefly stared at the picture on the front cover and handed the mag back to Chante. "I'm happy for him," Manny uttered.

"Wow, I thought you'll be a little more surprised," Chante exclaimed. "Wasn't he your on again off again boyfriend or something at DCS?"

Manny rolled her eyes. " I dated him briefly when he was a grade niner, we hooked up once or twice when I was a grade niner and once again briefly when he was a senior." Manny replied. "Why should I care now, I'm not his keeper." Manny took her bottle of beer and stood up

"Sorry," Chante apologized as Manny walked by.

"What for," Manny said but before Chante could utter another word Manny headed for the stairs."I gotta go to the bathroom." She mumbled while slowly walking up the flight of stairs. "_Can I see that," _Manny heard Emma asking Chante for the magazine before she closed the bathroom door. "You're losing it Manny." Manny said out loud to herself as she stared into the bathroom mirror. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She wiped a couple of stray tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Spin go get me a beer." Nate ordered Spinner who was setting up equipment with a guy no one of his identity. 

"Get it yourself," Spinner exclaimed.

"Hey c'mon man Liberty's acting like a tyrant when it comes to getting a beer." Danny explained. "I've tried everything but she says she's not handing out to minors and she's only giving one to the seniors for celebratory purposes and the seniors who are of age can have as much as they want as long as they have a designated driver,blah blah, blah."

"Can't you see I'm busy," Spinner yelled while trying to set up an amplifier.

"Sorry man," Danny apologized. "We're still cool." Spinner let out a grunt and went back to setting up the amp.

"What's eating him," Darcy asked Nate and Danny after sitting next to the two.

"Who knows." Nate answered. "He's cranky everyday."

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"We'll forget him." Darcy dug in her large purse she was carrying. "Look what I have." She pulled out two cans of beer.

"Whoa, where you get these," Danny asked.

"I got it from my mom's boyfriend fridge in the garage." She handed a beer to Danny, tossed one to Nate and got one for herself. "He won't miss it anyways, drink up guys."

The guys opened their can of beer while Toby walked by them. "Hey Tobes!" Darcy pulled out another beer can. "Want some," Darcy asked. She gestured for him to take the can but Toby ignored her. "Fine," She mumbled. She pulled out a pack of cig's, lit it and took a couple of long drags. Darcy snuffed the cigarette out on the ground and opened her can of beer. She held out the can and saluted to Nate and Danny. "Too Degrassi Community School." The guys held up their beers. "For one more year in that dump."

"And three more for you Danny." Nate smirked while Danny flipped him the bird. "Ouch that hurts." Nate laughed before taking a sip of beer along with Danny and Darcy

* * *

"Hey you need any help," Toby asked Spin and the mystery guy with sunglasses on and wild curly hair underneath a baseball cap. 

Uh, uh," Spinner stuttered.

"Don't worry I already know," Toby replied.

"Cool, then" Spinner gave Toby a cord. "Go hook this up man.

* * *

"Liberty stop crying." Emma consoled Liberty. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Liberty blubbered. "I'm usually don't let things get to me like this but I know it's only a matter of time before he leaves me for a supermodel."

"What's wrong, now." Manny mimed with her mouth to Emma after coming from the bathroom.

Emma shrugged. "Liberty it's OK." She hugged Liberty.

"I know it's just," Liberty wiped her tears away with a napkin and blew her nose."You don't have a clue how beautiful and sophisticated those college girls are." Liberty tone changed from whiny to angry. "I've been busy every time J.T. would visit what if there's a chance a cha.." Liberty whimpered. "He found someone else when I wasn't around.

"Liberty I might be on this love sucks trip." Manny glanced at Emma. "And I know I said some things a while ago that were kind of mean."

"Kind of," Chante uttered.

"OK they were mean but they were also untrue." Manny consoled Liberty and gave her a fresh napkin. "I know how guys think and I known J.T. since forever so I defiantly know how he thinks and he is head over hills in love with you."

"You mean it," Liberty asked Manny as she wiped away a couple of tears with the napkin.

"Liberty J.T. only has eyes for you."

"Hey girls have you seen Spin," J.T. asked as he walked into the room. He paused after noticing Liberty was surrounded by the girls and a wad full of discarded tissues.

"J.T.," Liberty exclaimed.

"I uh, uh" J.T. stuttered while backing away. "Never mind, I'll find him. I gotta go. " J.T. ran to the back patio.

"What was that all about," Manny asked.

"See guys," Liberty wailed. "He hates me we're through!"


	2. Prelude: Rhythm of The Night Part 2

Chapter 2(Prelude): Rhythm Of The Night Part 2

"What do you think that loser is doing?" Nate watched J.T scamper around the back patio until he finally saw Toby, Spinner and the mystery guy.

"I don't know," Danny took a swig from his beer. "And I don't care. Darcy pass me another one."

"Sorry," Darcy dug in her purse."I'm fresh out."

"Damn, now what are going to do for fun," Nate exclaimed.

"Not to worry guys." Darcy pulled out a marijuana stick.

"Yeah," Danny and Nate said simultaneously.

"Hey guys you have to move, " Toby exclaimed. "I need to this use this spot."

"I don't see your name tattooed here," Nate replied.

"Yeah, this isn't your house you know." Danny chimed in.

"Forget about it guys, let Tobes have this spot." Darcy got up from her chair. "We were just leaving." Darcy moved closer to Toby and pulled out the marijuana stick. "Hey, Tobes wanna come smoke with us. you know, just for ol' times sake, it can be my graduation gift to you." Darcy moved closer to Toby and whispered. "Unless you want something else."

Toby stared at Darcy with disgust. "Just move OK," Toby moved away from Darcy. "You guys can come back later."

"Fine," Darcy exclaimed. "Let's go guys." Darcy ordered, Nate and Danny got up and followed her. "This party is a bust anyways."

"Thanks Toby," Spinner said while watching Darcy and the guys leave. "I'm just sorry you had to deal with your old flame." Spinner shook his head. "And she use to be such a nice girl."

"Yeah, until she started hanging with the wrong crowd." Toby mumbled.

"We gotta hurry up guys," The mystery guy replied.

* * *

"Whoa, man" Nate said to Danny who was coughing. "Take it slow. Darcy, Nate and Danny decided to sit outside in the back in the alley so they could smoke. 

"Amateurs." Darcy snatched the joint from the two. "Both of you are hogging it," Darcy took a drag from it. "I'm never getting anything for you guys again." Darcy took another slow drag from the joint and passed it to Nate.

"A long stretch limo pulled up towards the guys. "Oh shoot," Darcy exclaimed. "Nate get rid of it." Nate held onto the joint before snuffing it out with his foot.

The door window slowly pulled down. "Hey, you kids can you help me with something?" A tall guy with long blond hair motioned for Darcy and the guys to come to the limo. "I promise, I just want to ask you guys something."

Darcy looked at Nate and Danny who stood paralyzed in one spot. Darcy rolled her eyes and walked over to the limo while Danny followed behind. "Yeah," Darcy replied. "What do you want?"

"I need you guys to do me a favor," The tall blond whispered into Darcy ears.

"You're kidding," Darcy exclaimed. "No way!"

"What is it," Danny asked curiously.

"Oh sure I'll do it," Darcy giggled. "Sounds like fun."

"What sounds like fun," Danny asked. Just then a couple of guys got out of the limo and Danny understood why. "Somethings telling me Liberty's not going to like this."

* * *

"You have to stop crying." Manny pleaded to Liberty who had almost finish using her box of tissues. 

"Easy for you to say," Liberty responded. "You haven't showed emotion since the Fluffy Fluff collection discontinued those stupid stuff toys," Liberty screamed.

"Wow, Liberty, I'm." Manny was at a lost for words she had never seen Liberty act like this.

"I'm sorry," Liberty apologized. "It's just I haven't been myself lately."

"Liberty come quick," Darcy exclaimed. "Danny really needs you."

"Tell him I'm busy," Liberty angrily replied. Darcy walked towards her. "Uggh, Darcy you smell awful." Liberty held her hand over her nose and mouth. "I'm think I'm going to throw up."

Darcy smelled herself. She smelled like beer and smoke but she made sure to put a little perfume on to mask other smells. "I'm sorry Lib, I'll go change or something."

"No, Darcy," Liberty replied. "You were telling me something about Danny, what did he do now?"

Oh, I almost forgot," Darcy uttered. "Danny really needs you he uh...stopped up the jacuzzi with a beer can," Darcy exclaimed.

"What," Liberty screamed she stormed out of the living room to the back patio. "Danny I'm going to kill you!" Liberty paused she noticed everyone was standing on the patio with a big grin on their face. "What's up with everyone? Why is no one dancing, partying, you know having a good time?"

"One..Two..Three, Something about the way you shine."

"Does that sound familiar," Chante asked Emma and Manny about the song playing outside on the patio.

"It's probably a radio." Emma replied.

"No that's," Manny got up and ran to the back patio.

"What's up with her?" Chante asked Emma.

"Beats me, but we better go outside and take a look." Emma got up and walked to the patio with Chante following behind.

Manny ran out to the patio and saw a band she had never seen before playing instruments, one tall blond guy with a bass, one short red haired guy on keyboard and a guy with unruly hair playing on the drums but Manny noticed one person she did know singing lead and strumming a guitar. "Craig" Manny whispered.She stared at him until she realized no one was staring at the famous rock star singing with the band but J.T. on his knees proposing to Liberty.

"Yes, Yes I will." Liberty exclaimed with tears of joy on her face.

Manny stared at Craig who had suddenly noticed Manny in the back of the crowd was watching while everyone else was looking at the happy couple. The crowd cheered as Liberty and J.T. hugged. While Manny and Craig stared at one another. "I'm in love with you."


	3. Prelude: Love Of The Common People

Chapter 3(Prelude): Love Of The Common People

_**October 2007**_

"Refreshments anyone?" Chante handed a glass of champagne to Emma, Manny and Darcy.

"Are you sure it's non-alcoholic," Darcy asked Chante for the umpteenth time.

"Positive," Chante answered. "I know you're trying to stay clean."

"It's a good thing you are," Liberty chimed in. She was wearing her wedding dress. "Drinking is such a nasty habit."

"You should be drinking," Darcy exclaimed. "This is your big day, a glass of real champagne won't do that much harm, Mrs. J.T. Yorke."

"Darcy, Liberty shouldn't be drinking," Emma replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Darcy hit herself on her forehead. "She's underage."

"More like expecting," Liberty patted her stomach. "I feel like a big fat whale in this dress.

"You look great," Emma replied. "You're not even showing yet."

"Give me one more month and wearing anything in the juniors section will be a distant memory." Liberty answered. "It's already hard to fit in this dress as is,thank goodness for my mom's little secret."

"Crunches," Darcy uttered.

"More like a girdle." Liberty wiggled. "And I'm wearing it soo tight it's bunching up my pantyhose."

"Remind me to never marry if I'm going to end up sounding like a old maid," Manny whispered to Emma before she excused herself from the bridesmaid table. "I'm going to get some real champagne, Emma do you want some?"

"No thanks," Emma answered.

* * *

"Hey J.T. are you ready for the big night." Toby asked 

J.T. smiled. "Liberty's been kind of cranky since she thinks she's getting bigger. So I doubt tonight is going to be that big of a night unless were discussing her weight gain."

"We'll at least you don't have to wear protection since it's too late," Nate chimed in.

"C'mon man, that's my sister you're talking about," Danny replied with a disgust look on his face. "Let's change the subject like why you didn't invite me to the bachelor party last night.

"You know why you're too young," J.T. exclaimed.

"Whatever according to my dad you were too young to marry my sister," Danny stated. "But that didn't stop you from walking her down the aisle."

"I thought it was a shotgun wedding," Nate chuckled.

"Why Liberty insisted you take the place of my cousin who couldn't show up as a groomsmen for the wedding baffles me." J.T gave Nate a disapproving look. "If you must know I didn't know Liberty was expecting until after I proposed, I did it because I love her something you wouldn't understand."

"I'm just glad you do because my dad was going to have a heart attack if you didn't. Danny glanced at his father joking with J.T.'s parents. "Just tell me all about last night how good was Fancy at the bachelor party."

* * *

"Spinner, hey," Craig exclaimed. 

"Hey Mr. number one record two weeks in a row," Spinner congratulated Craig. "Hey where's LoLa," Spinner asked while looking in the crowd for her.

""She's not feeling too well so she decided to go back to her hotel room after the wedding."

"That's too bad, I was kinda hoping she was going to bring along a couple of super-models friends for some of you're single handsome friends."

"Sorry, man maybe next time," Craig answered.

"I'm gonna take your word on that next time we meet."

Craig chuckled "Look, I'm gonna go get some champagne." Craig walked to the bar. "One, please." Craig said to the bartender.

"Here you go," The bartender gave him a glass of champagne.

"Thanks," Craig replied and just as he was going to take a sip from the fluke he noticed a familiar face. "Manny, hey."

Manny was taken back for a while before she spoke. "Craig."

"So how have you been?" Craig asked.

"I'm fine." Manny walked to the bar.

"Here." Craig gave Manny the glass of champagne.

"Oh, thanks." Manny nervously sipped from her glass.

Craig requested another glass of champagne from the bartender. "So," Craig took a sip from his glass. "How have you been, wait, I just asked you that." Craig laughed.

Manny chuckled and after that there was an awkward pause. So.. I," Manny and Craig said simultaneously before laughing.

"You first," Manny replied.

"I heard you got into the prestigious School of Fashion at the University." Craig congratulated Manny. "Good for you."

"Thanks," Manny uttered. "You haven't been doing so bad yourself with the number one album on the charts not only here but in the states too. I always knew you were going to make it big."

"Yeah," Craig smirked before another awkward pause surfaced.

"Couples dance," Liberty screamed. Craig's number one hit single I'm_ In Love(Something About The Way)_from his album played on the stereo. "This is the song that was playing live, thanks to Craig, " Liberty smiled at Craig. " When J.T. proposed to me that night and."

"And we want every couple to join in and dance with us." J.T interrupted. "Hopefully you'll be as happy as we are today, someday."

"So grab that special one you were with tonight and dance along," Liberty exclaimed. Liberty and J.T slowly danced to the music while other couples got up and joined in.

"C'mon you two love birds." An unfamiliar girl Manny only knew as Liberty's cousin replied. "Join in." She coaxed them to join in with the rest of the couples.

"Uhh, Manny would you like to..," Craig nervously asked. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'll love too," Manny answered. Craig escorted Manny onto the dance floor and slowly danced with her until the song was almost coming to an end. Just then Craig noticed a familiar face walking into the ballroom.

"Ash," Craig whispered.

"What," Manny asked.

"Manny, Could you excuse me for a moment," Craig said.

"Sure, no problem," Manny whispered while watching Craig walk across the dance floor to what look like none other then Paige, Hazel, Ellie and Ashley. Craig hugged Ashley as Manny watched on the dance floor in the distance as the song came to an end. "_I'm in love with you_."

* * *

"C'mon guys time to catch the garter," J.T. screamed. All the guys in the house didn't budge. "Don't you guys all run at once." J.T. joked. 

"C'mon guys don't be shy," Liberty's cousin exclaimed. She pulled up most of the guys she assumed were single and unmarried.

OK guys get ready," J.T. ran to the front of the dance floor.

"There's no way I'm catching that." Spinner said out loud while standing next to Craig and another unlucky soul. All the single guys laughed in agreement.

"Catch," J.T threw the garter in the air.

All the single guys in the ballroom stood back. Spinner noticed the garter was heading toward him, he moved out of the way and Craig caught it instead. Every young girl and woman in the room screamed and whistled.

"He's going to marry me," A overzealous teenage girl in the room screamed. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"OK girls time to catch the bouquet," Liberty screamed to a crowd of eagerly awaiting single girls. "Catch!" Liberty tossed the bouquet in the air.


	4. Modern Woman

Chapter 4: Modern Woman

****

April 2011

"It's going to be a sunny afternoon, a little breezy and cool but it's still the perfect spring day for all you young love birds to go for a stroll."

"That won't be me anytime soon since I'm not as young as I use to be anymore and the only stroll I take these days is to the donut shop."

"Getting a little hefty there, you won't be able to fit into those tiny summer shorts."

"I defiantly won't be wearing my MS pants anytime soon. Well.."

"Baby time to get up," Fred turned off the alarm clock and gently rubbed Manuella on her shoulder.

"Ummm," Manuella moaned.

"C'mon baby, you don't want to be late for your first day as the big boss."

Manuella smirked while getting up from her bed and putting on her silk robe. "I'm not the big boss yet unless I can take your job."

"Maybe you will although worlds greatest lover is a tough job to follow." Fred kissed Manuella on her forehead. "But I know you can handle it."

"Thanks," Manuella chuckled before getting into the shower.

"I cooked you breakfast," Fred shouted outside the bathroom door.

"Thanks," Manuella shouted back while applying her makeup. She put her long full head of hair in a prestigious fashionable French twist and made sure her suit didn't have any wrinkles in it. "Perfect" She said to herself. "I'm going to knock them senseless today. "Manuella double checked in the mirror to see if a strand of hair wasn't out of place. "Manuella Santos you're now ready for your first day as Executive Editor of Latest Fashion at La Femme Magazine.

"Manuella your breakfast is going to get cold." Fred exclaimed.

"Coming," Manuella replied.

Manuella glanced at herself in the mirror once more just to check. She turned on the television in the bedroom. "I wonder what the weather is going to be like tonight?" Manuella said to herself out loud. She held the remote in her hand and just as she was going to change to the weather channel to check she stared at the screen it was a rerun of Entertainer Access Today. "I don't need to see this." Manuella exclaimed until she saw a picture of Craig in the upper right hand corner in a small screen right by the female reporter. Manuella turned up the volume.

"Looks like Craig Manning of the fame triple platinum 2007 _Time Will Tell_ and his 2010 double platinum second release album Gotta_ Try _is working on another engagement real soon. Nope, it's not another album but something just as exciting Craig Manning is getting married. The screen showed a video of Craig and LoLa at his second album release party last summer in L.A. just before their infamous third breakup. "He won't say to whom but I assure you it's not on again off again supermodel ex-girlfriend LoLa. Mr. Manning wedding is scheduled for sometime this summer." The screen flashed back to the reporter. "What a lucky girl she must be to snatch him up and in other news Mr. Manning has just landed a full time job.." Manuella noticed that the TV screen went blank.

"Why are you still in here," Fred exclaimed. "You barely have time to eat less then sitting here watching television."

"I was just checking out the weather," Manuella replied.

"I didn't know the weather was on EAT" Freddy joked.

"Ha Ha it isn't," Manuella feigned laughter.

"Your looking for another mention of your new line?"

"No I just saw something interesting but," Manuella kissed Fred on the cheek. "It's not as interesting as you. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat." Manuella walked into the kitchen and nibbled on a low fat homemade muffin, grapefruit, whole wheat toast and drunk her coffee with no cream or sugar."

"Like it," Fred asked while Manuella nodded. "It's low fat that way." Fred rubbed on Manuella's flat stomach. "You won't get fat you haven't been to the gym lately."

"I've been really busy working overtime with the line and making sure my department is in order for the Latest Fashion articles showcased in La Femme."

"No excuses, if I can put in a couple of minuets to work out you can do the same."

"I promise," Manuella smiled. "I'll go tonight."

"You can't, you have that celebration." Fred looked at his watch. "I have to go and I'm sorry I can't make your celebration party tonight but you know, duty calls." Fred grabbed his coat, briefcase and first class ticket on the _Concord to_ Milan. "I'll see you sometime this week hopefully those fat cats in Milan will buy more of the MS and Femme Line." Manuella got up from her chair at the kitchen table. She ran to give Fred a goodbye kiss but he only stopped and gave her a peck on both of her cheeks. "Ciao." Freddy waved and closed the door to their deluxe condo in the heart of Manhattan.

"Ciao," Manuella mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Ms Santos, welcome back and let me be the first to congratulate you on your first day as Executive Editor. Brian the doorman shook her hand. Brian was the doorman for the Tower Corp. Building which had offices for hundreds of posh magazines such as Cozmo Inc., Famous People, Rolling Rock and of course Fashion giant magazine and line La Femme." 

"Brian," Manuella patted his hand. "You don't have to address me as Ms. Santos, just call me Manuella like you did before we're still friends not associates."

"Oh no," Brian shook his head. "I couldn't do that it's strictly company policy to address higher people in office by there surname."

"Well just call me Ms. Manuella and," She whispered. "When no one is looking around you can call me Manny, only good friends like you can call me that." Manuella smiled before walking to the elevator.

"Manny" A guy exclaimed.

Manuella stopped walking . "Look, I don't know how you heard but all other employees have to address me as Ms San." Manuella turned around and paused as she saw a familiar face staring at her. "Craig."

****

Note: Sorry it took me so long to those who were expecting the release on Friday night or Saturday but I had to tweak it up and get everything right.Starting this week two chapters will be released every Friday or Saturday instead of four (Unless otherwise stated in a note). Thanks


	5. What's A Memory Like You Doing In A Love...

Chapter 5: What's A Memory Like You(Doing In A Love Like This)

Craig smiled at Manny "I'm sorry if I upset you," Craig replied.

"No, no, it's just I have to keep up appearances," Manny stated. "There are so many interns in this building who think first name basis with their boss is considered hip and sheik but it's not professional." Manny paused. "Oh look at me, I'm rambling on, I'm starting to sound like Fred."

"Who's Fred," Craig asked.

"Oh," Manny slowly moved her left hand further behind her back, on her ring finger she wore a canary yellow 4kt diamond engagement ring from Tiffany's. She was going to keep it behind her back until she remembered that Craig was also engaged and it seemed rather silly to hide her engagement ring she wasn't a naive school girl with a puppy love crush anymore. "He's my fiancé." Manny held out her left hand and wiggled her ring finger so the diamond would flicker in the sun light like it normally always did.

"Whoa," Craig exclaimed. He gazed at the enormous rock on Manny's finger. "That's really nice. I wish I would've bought Ash one like that but she really had a heart set on my mom's engagement ring. Craig looked at Manny. "You know sentimental value."

"Oh," Manny replied before she realized the name he had just said. "Ash as in Ashely Kerwin is you're fiancé." Manny looked surprised but it didn't come as much of a shock they had a on again off again relationship for years.

"Yeah." Craig blushed. "We met at J.T and Liberty wedding reception."

"I know Craig, I was there."

"Oh yeah well after the reception we decided to keep in touch, well, we lost touch." Craig explained to Manny. "But we did meet again last summer when I was in London celebrating my album being released and going gold the first few days it was put on the shelves in England. She was there filling in for a reporter who had caught the flu, anyways I asked her for a couple of drinks we hit it off and we've been together ever since."

"That's great," Manny exclaimed excitingly but deep down for unknown reasons she kinda felt disappointed. "Why, why," Manny stuttered. "Are you working here at."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Craig interrupted. "But I guess it's no secret, I heard you're doing well with your fashion line with La Femme it's flying off the shelves."

"Yeah," Manny replied. "Not too bad for a first timer."

"Ash doesn't buy too many name brand clothes unless their business attire but Angie love's your line, she has a whole closet full of MS wear." Craig smiled. "Plus LoLa was in your first fashion show here in New York last spring, I was there too but I don't think you noticed me."

"No," Manny lied. She had noticed Craig but she didn't say hello not with the beautiful LoLa hanging around him like a cheap suit."So why are you here in New York?"

"Rolling Rock offered me a job. I did a shoot for them once when their photographer suffered from food poisoning."

"I remember that you were the only rock star in the history of RR to take a photo shoot of yourself for their magazine they're was a lot of controversy with that."

"Yeah almost got my man Ron fired until they saw the photographs they liked it so much they offered me a job here for a while. It's great that it worked out that way I need a change of pace from the music world. I'm hoping to set up freelance work with RR offices worldwide sometime this year that way I can travel more especially since Ashley lives in London. " Craig changed the subject. "So why are you here? Do you have a office here for you're line?"

"Sort of," Manny replied. "I'm working for La Femme they're still sponsoring and giving me money for my line and." Manny tapped on her identification tag all the employees had to use to enter the building,there was a picture of Manny with her name and title.

"Oh," Craig said after reading the name tag. "Wow, Manny I mean Manuella you're the new Executive Editor, the woman I heard who landed that job although she's the youngest to ever receive such a title she's also a real hard ass." Craig stared at Manny and smiled. "The Manny I know is much too sweet."

"Umm, well things change, no one has called me Manny since high school most people call me Manuella here.."

Ms. Santos to be more correct." A women with short blond hair cut interrupted. "Hey, Manny," The woman joked. "Aren't you going to introduce me" She nudged Manny.

Manny gave the woman an annoyed stare. "This is my co-worker and frined..."

"Gina," Gina interrupted Manny while holding out her hand waiting for Craig to shake it.

Craig shook her hand. "Hi, I'm.."

"Oh you don't need an introduction," Gina interrupted. "A famous rock star like you never does and just give me a little tidbit just between us." Gina leaned in and whispered. "When are you going to make another album and tell me the identity of the fiancé that you're planning to marry this summer and..."

"And Craig isn't here to be interviewed for your column." Manny interrupted. "Gina works for..."

"Cozmo Inc." Gina interrupted. " I write the gossip column but I like to think of myself as a star consultant writer, gossip columnist is such a nasty word." Gina smiled.

Craig glanced at his watch. "Whoa look at the time I need to get to work." Craig stared at Manny. "I'll catch you later maybe we can go out have lunch you know catch up on old times."

"I'll like that," Manny smiled as Craig walked away to the elevator.

"So Manny," Gina hit Manny on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the Craig Manning you know I've been trying to get an interview with him for months since his last split from LoLa."

"I only knew him in high school and briefly after that it was nothing major." Manny shrugged.

"Not from what I just observed." Gina glanced at Manny. "You could cut the tension I felt between you two with a ginsu knife. If he wasn't taken I would have advised you to take or more like forced you to take him up on his offer to catch up on old times."

"Did you forget, Gina, I'm also taken."

"Yes Fred, who could forget rich, mature, sophisticated, founder and CEO of La Femme, Cozmo Inc. and a slew of other magazines and also co-owner of this building and did I forget to mention while rather suave, debonair and handsome he can't hold a candle to Craig in the looks department.

"Looks aren't everything," Manny replied.

"And that's why Fred asked you out when you were an intern he was so intrigued with the beauty of your intelligence." Gina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he was." Manny gave Gina an angry glare. "And don't call me Manny it's Manuella,OK."


	6. Working For The Weekend

Chapter 6: Working For The Weekend.

I love you OK," Craig said for the umpteenth time.

"Craig, I know you just told me." Ashely exclaimed.

"It feels like eternity since the last time I last told you so I'll say it again but in a different languages Je t'aime, Eu te amo, Я люб.."

"OK, OK I get it." Ashley laughed.

"I just can't say enough to you. Ash, when are you going to come here and visit me?"

"It's only going to be a couple of weeks, I just need to tie up some lose ends with _BBC Global_ and then I'll be on my way to New York. You just don't know how much I miss you, so are you going to tell me who you saw today or are you going to keep me guessing."

"You won't believe who I saw it was.."

"Craig." Craig's co-worker Ron walked by his office and gave him the signal that the boss was not too far behind him.

"Ash," Craig hurriedly replied." I have to go but I'll call you tonight when I get home."

"You might have to make it tomorrow I'm going to be really busy so I'll talk to you then, bye."

"OK, well I love yo." Craig uttered but Ash had already hung up the phone.

"Finally your off the phone." Ron walked into Craig's office.

"Where's the boss?" Craig looked around for signs of him.

"He just left," Ron picked up a miniature guitar model replica from Craig's desk.

"Why did you give me the signal if the boss left for the day." Craig angrily exclaimed.

"Because you've been on the phone the same time every day seven days a week." Ron strummed the small strings on the guitar.

"I only work five." Craig snatched the guitar from Ron.

"Well, I'm sure when you're not here in the office you're at home calling her at the exact same time."

"That's not true." Craig gave Ron an evil glare but in a way it was true. Craig called Ash almost every day of the week at the exact same time at three because that was when she was coming home from work except for Sundays when she was off if she wasn't on a special assignment and when he got home he called her to wish her sweet dreams before she went to bed. "You know what," Craig exclaimed. "I won't call Ash anytime today."

"That's because you already called her." Ron chuckled.

"OK smart ass, I won't call her anytime this weekend."

"How am I suppose to know if your going to stick to your word or not, today's Friday."

"Drop in every night like you do when your kids and the wife are getting on your nerves and check better yet bring them along."

"Fine," Ron pulled out a picture of his family from his wallet and held it by his face. " But the wife, the kids and I will be watching you." Ron stared at Craig eerily while holding the picture of his family near his face. He backed out of the office slowly.

Craig chuckled to himself. Ron was a riot even since the first day he met him when he was just a newbie starting out in the music business as a rock star. Ron was interviewing Craig for the cover story of Rolling Rock U.S. when his first album went platinum in less then a week and triple platinum after a month. Once the interview was over Craig had to take photographs but Jake the photographer had falling ill.Ron had tried to get in touch with the people at RR for rescheduling that would have taken months to do since Craig schedule was pretty hectic and backed up then the interview and shoot alone had cost him a missed opportunity to see his family for Christmas break. Craig didn't want to take any chances he told Ron he knew how to work a camera and started shooting film of himself with a little help from the photographers assistants with the lighting and such. Ron didn't think the pictures would turn out great and he was right they didn't they turned out phenomenal and Jake almost got a promotion until Ron came clean to his boss and told the truth. The people at Rolling Rock weren't too pleased that they had put photographs shot by a amateur on they're cover in newsstands all across America, Canada and parts of Europe and South America, Jake was demoted and Ron was almost fired but when word leaked out in the tabloids that Craig had taken photographs of himself in that month's magazine it was they're best selling ever. Rolling Rock sales sky rocked after that, Ron was promoted and when Craig decided he wanted to take a break from the fast pace music world they offered him a cushy nice paying job as they're head photographer before they're competitors got to him.

Craig picked up his name tag and put his feet on his desk. He felt really good that he was finally relaxing and not getting ready for some nightly gig sure he missed it sometimes but for now he was happy doing something else he equally loved. Craig also liked that he was in one place and not traveling all over the world in less then a day. The only thing he was upset about was that Ashley was so far away 3,461 miles or 5,570 km to be exact. He only had a couple of months to work with the Rolling Rock New York office until he was put on assignment with the other Rolling Rock internationally hopefully England would be in that list.

"Hey," Ron poked his head inside Craig's office. "Got a minute?"

"Yeah," Craig replied.

"Guess what I got?" Ron waved a white envelope in the air.

"What's that?" Craig asked.

"Special delivery for Very Important People in this office." Ron opened the envelope.. "I can understand why I'm a V.I.P but why they put you on this list I have no idea." Ron chuckled. He pulled out two decorative tickets from the envelope. "Here you go." Ron gave a purple velvet lined ticket to Craig.

"You're invited to a La Femme celebration bash celebrating our newest fashion lines with special guest.." Craig read out loud a host of famous fashion designers, models and paused. "Is this for work tonight or pleasure?"

"A little bit of both but mostly work, time to put those photography skills to good use." Ron replied. "And You only been here for a week it took Jake months doing minimal paper work before he could even hold a camera."

Craig threw the invitation on the desk"This doesn't concern us RR is basically about the music not fashion shouldn't Cozmo Inc.or RR fashion mag. VIPE be covering this?"

"Yeah they are but this isn't an ordinary party, La Femme is breaking out big not only in the fashion world but the music world also. _Ginger_ that new all girl rock band is helping to launch the new teen and young woman fashion line M.S. their not only modeling the line in the fashion show tonight but they're also performing tonight."

"So." Craig shrugged "You're still not telling me why I have to be there."

"Because George you're boss wants us there and you're the big rock star you're suppose to know the In's and Outs of the music business. You of all people know how hard it is to get an exclusive interview and picture of _Ginger_ since they're so busy. Rolling Rock a big name were the only non fashion magazine covering this story,plus your clout as the big honcho in the music world didn't hurt either. "Ron threw two V.I.P backstage passes. "Their only giving us and exclusive interview and they only want you to take pictures of them backstage with never before seen M.S. clothing plus all access to barely naked super-models changing."

"Ron, you're a married man."

"Yeah I know but I ain't dead either, I'm only going to peek not take the girls home with me or something."

"I don't think Barb, would like that." Craig chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a married man faithful to a t and all but did you see that designer for the M.S. line." Ron smiled. "Wow, if that girl would've came around when I was dating Barb she would've been Mrs. Ron Heart, but sigh she was far too young then but hey she's old enough for you to date." Ron elbowed Craig. "Just kidding, she's engaged to that big shot the head honcho in charge Frank or Felix."

"Fred," Craig uttered.

"Yeah that's him, How did you know, you've been studying up on the buildings history or something or maybe the history of Ms. M.S." Ron laughed. "I always knew you had a little rock star mentality in you were you checking up on her just in case?"

"Just in case what?"

"You know just in case you and Ashely don't pan out you two are still young and things happen. I didn't marry the first girl I proposed too not when ol' Barb came along and even though I talk about the ol' ball and chain I love her with all my heart."

"That's the same way I feel about Ash, Manny's a thing of the past."

"Whoa who's Manny."

"Ms. M.S."

"You mean, you know her."

"Yeah, I went to high school with her maybe dated her a little." Craig mumbled.

"What's that you say ol' sonny boy." Ron put his hand by ear.

"We might've dated in the past but that's all it is, in the past."

"So the rumor floating around is true."

"What rumor?"

The one that big mouth Gina started and it's been floating around the building all morning."

"What," Craig screamed.

"I'm just kidding she just told me and a couple of friends." Ron laughed. "She wanted to get some information from me on you but I didn't say a word, scout's honor." Ron drew an imaginary cross on his chest. "But you are going to tell me a little bit about you two we have a couple of minutes to burn before we have to get ready for the big bash."

"There's nothing really to say, we dated, broke up and moved on with our lives, that's all."

"Sure it is," Ron said sarcastically. "Girls like that you don't just move on from,at least tell me she wasn't that hot in high school?" Craig glanced at Ron. "Man she was, whew now you gotta tell me something about you and her or I'm just gonna bug you all night."

"Fine," Craig laughed and told Ron all the details about his past with Manny Santos.


	7. Shake It Up

Chapter 7: Shake It Up

"All done." The wash boy dried off Manuella and Gina's hair. "You can go sit over in the waiting area for a hairdresser to assist you."

"Are you serious? Do you know who I..we are," Gina screamed. "We don't wait for a hairdresser they wait for.."

"Manuella." Javier exclaimed. "How's my favorite client doing today?" Javier kissed Manuella on both of her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Javier is there anyway I can get my hair done?" Manuella said. She touched her long wet hair.

"Of course you can, I would never make you wait." Javier strolled to his chair with Manuella and Gina following behind. He shooed a customer out his salon chair and patted for Manuella to take a seat.

"What about me?" Gina asked.

"What about you," Javier replied. "Go wait in the waiting area or wait for Hugo to come back from his break." Gina sat in the salon chair next to Manuella. "The usual honey." Javier playfully teased Manuella's full but wet hair and took out a dryer.

"No," Manuella exclaimed before Javier could turn the hairdryer on. "Today I want something different." Manuella stared in the salon mirror and stroked her hair. "I'm thinking about getting a haircut."

"What!" Javier put the hairdryer down. "Aye dios mio." He said while making an imaginary cross on his heart and then kissing two of his fingers up to the ceiling. "Don't tell me you want to hack off your gorgeous locks for that funky power cut style every woman and some of the men are wearing these days?" Javier glanced at Gina who was sporting the power cut almost every woman in Manhattan if not America was wearing. "Believe me everyone who gets that cut is going to regret it once that fad runs out. Mark my words, they'll come to Javier asking for extensions just so they can look like a fake version of you."

"Manny giggled and looked at Gina who didn't look too happy. "No, no Javier I just want you to cut it shoulder length it's getting way too long."

"Oh, mon dieu." Javier sighed while putting his right palm on his chest. "Don't scare me like that." Javier hit Manny with a comb. "You almost gave Javier a little heart attack."

"That is if you had one to begin with," Gina mumbled.

"I heard that," Javier exclaimed.

"Lighten up Javier," Gina uttered.

"Speaking of lighting up you might want to ask Hugo next time to touch up those highlights black and gray roots aren't in this season." Javier replied.

Gina gave Javier a evil glance before ignoring him and focusing all her attention on Manuella. "I just don't see why you can't go to that ceremony?"

"Gina we already talked about this." Manuella said. "This summer is going to be really hectic. I have to get ready for fall fashion week in June and I have to work overtime finishing up my latest project with Ginger."

"You can get you're assistants to do that." Gina suggested. "And don't you want to see your old flame walk down the aisle?"

"Watching anyone walk down the aisle unless it's a catwalk this summer isn't on the top of my things to do this year."

"Why not," Gina exclaimed. "I've been to five, count 'em," Gina held up five fingers. "Five, of my old flames weddings and I wasn't angry or bitter or nostalgic or any of that crap other women get when they see their guy marrying another woman that's not them."

"That's because she got a botox injection the day before the wedding." Javier whispered to Manuella. "She couldn't show any emotions from the neck up."

"I heard that," Gina shouted. She turned her attention back to Manuella. "Listen to me you're missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime if you're not at that wedding."

"I'm not going just so you can sneak a peak at the affair and probably get a headline story," Manuella replied.

"This isn't about the affair and this isn't about me getting a headline story." Manuella stared at Gina. "OK, maybe it is a little bit but that's not the only reason let me tell you a story about wedding number three that was probably the best one I went too."

"Mmm," Manny hummed while Javier looked at Gina and rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I walked up in that wedding and everyone's eyes were on me, not the bride who by the way had a second hand dress she probably got off the discount rack at **_Barney's_**, yuck." Gina stuck her finger down her throat. "We'll anyway to make a long story short after the groom saw me walking down the aisle to take a seat right before he said his vows the last thing he was thinking about was saying _I do_. I was wearing my killer slinky **_Vera Wang _**dress, you know Manuella the one I wore at the La Femme party on New Years." Gina tapped Manuella.

"Is this story going anywhere?" Javier asked as he teased and primped his clients hair.

"The point is, maybe there's a chance Mr. Manning will change his mind about who Mrs. Manning will be or at least you two can have a fling. We all know how those musicians are."

"Gina," Manuella exclaimed. "I'm not going to go to Craig's wedding just to sabotage it and you don't know him like I do he's a one woman man now and he's loved Ashley since forever."

"So, I finally got a name," Gina said while leaning further out of her chair and closer to Manuella. "Tell me more about Ashley."

"No," Manuella shouted. "I won't talk about Ashely and I defiantly will not talk about Craig and their wedding, he's my past and Fred is my future, so no more talking about weddings unless it's to talk about mine and Fred's, case closed!"

"Aye, Gina," Javier sighed. "You're upsetting Manuella, go over there and wait for Hugo." Javier pointed to the waiting are. "Hopefully he can style that's rat's nest you call you're hair."

Gina gave Javier an evil glance and then focused her attention to Manuella. "Manuella I'm sorry if I upset you but you should really take Craig up on his offer remember our talk, face it Manuella you're still..."

Gina was interrupted by Javier who turned on the blow dryer full blast. "Sorry," Javier screamed over the noisy hairdryer." Manuella can't hear you. I need to finish her hair."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ron walked into Craig's apartment. His hair was slicked down with mousse, he was wearing purple jacket with a lavender blouse underneath that was buttoned mid way up so you could see hints of his chest he also had matching purple pants on with black leather patent shoes. 

"Whoa, are you going to a party tonight or a gigolo convention." Craig joked.

"I'm going to ignore that." Ron looked at Craig up and down. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"What are you talking about?" Craig was still wearing the same outfit he had on at work brown slacks, a white dress shirt and brown dress shoes.

"Craig, you wore that at work today. I thought you said you were going home to change."

"No, I said I was going home to relax and pick up some extra equipment." Craig picked up a large bag and wrapped the strap around his shoulder.

"C'mon man, you gotta change. Tell me you didn't go to famous celebrity parties looking like that, did you?"

"No."

"We'll then think of this as one of those famous celebrity parties even though it is a famous celebrity party."

"Ron, we're not going to the fashion show to party and mingle we're going there to work so that's why I have my work clothes on."

"You really are something," Ron replied. "Hey didn't you tell me you saw Manny I mean Ms. Santos downstairs today at work."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because wouldn't it look kinda tacky to go to Ms. Santos celebration event dressed in the same outfit you had on this morning."

"You know," Craig paused. He put the large bag down on the floor and walked to his room.

"Hey," Ron exclaimed. "Where are you going? The limos waiting for us downstairs."

"Tell him to wait," Craig yelled. "I need to change."

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Barney's or Vera Wang and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story.**_

**_Note:_ Next chapter will be released tomorrow**.


	8. I'm An Adult Now

Chapter 8: I'm An Adult Now

"Oh Manuella, give me a kiss." Laura the executive editor and co owner of La Femme magazine gave Manuella an air kiss backstage after the show. "You are brilliant. I've never been to a fashion extravaganza this fantastic since fifteen years ago at a **_Versace_** fashion show. That was way before your time dear but tonight I feel like I'm reliving my past only just a tad bit better, I'm richer now." Laura and Manuella chuckled.

"You really think I did OK?" Manuella asked. "It was really Fred's idea."

"Manuella you're being too modest. I know Fred and most of this stuff he wouldn't dream of doing, that's why it's was better. I'm really glad he isn't here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because he already has a big head since he sold you're whole line to a very expensive store's in Milan and Rome where talking a La Femme store with you're line at the famous _Via Condotti_. Just think if he would've saw this show and the grin on every celebrity, rich tycoon and socialite in this place, his head would have grown as large as a**_ Macy's Day Parade _**float." Laura giggled.

"Wait, Laura, Fred called you?"

"Yes dear,didn't he inform you that he sealed the deal," Laura asked. Manuella shook her head. "Oh,damn, I forgot he was going to surprise you. We'll honey, try to look surprised when he does." An older lady dripping in diamonds waved at Laura. "Oh, I have to go." Laura air kissed Manuella again. "Duty calls, looks like Bebe wants to talk business. Congratulations again." Laura ran off.

"Ms. Santos." A shy and pretty intern Manuella only knew as Judy was staring at her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm," Judy glanced at her itinerary on a clipboard "Ginger is ready for their interview now and they need your assistance with the special outfits. Do you need any help?"

"No, Judy, that will be all. I'll get the outfits myself." Judy ran off quickly while Manuella maneuvered her way through the crowd of models changing to the room where Ginger and the clothes would be.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, these models are gorgeous." Ron ogled at the models packing up to go home or changing into dresses so they could go to the party outside the dressing room. 

"Ron, remember we have to set up it's almost time." Craig replied.

"I know, I'm already ready." Ron pulled out a small tape recorder from his pants pocket. "I'm a reporter we don't need to set up, you're the one who has to set up and I'll just stay here while you do justthat."

"OK." Craig walked off."Hey, isn't that Barb over there?"

"What! Where?" Ron looked around the room. Craig laughed. "Ha, ha, very funny, OK, I get the point no more checking out the models they're too skinny anyways. I like a woman with a little meat on her bones. Like that." Ron pointed to a woman with shoulder length raven hair chatting with an older middle age woman. From the distance the guys could only see the back of her but that was all they needed to know that she was beautiful.

"Yeah," Craig replied. "But even if you weren't married I doubt you would be her type, she wouldn't even give you the time of day."

"Maybe so, especially with that rock on her finger but hey, a guy can dream."

Craig didn't notice the woman was wearing a ring until Ron mentioned it and the only girl he knew with a ring Ron would refer to as a rock he hadn't seen since she gave her little speech to the crowd thirty minutes ago. "_I wonder_," Craig thought. He tried to get a better look at the woman but she had vanished into thin air."It probably wasn't her anyway," Craig mumbled.

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey, Ron, how about we go outside to the party and get a drink."

"Sounds good to me."

"Mr. Manning and..." A bashful young woman with red hair replied. She glanced at the clipboard she was holding in order to finish her sentence. "And Mr. Heart."

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"I..uh..hi I'm Judy. I'm an assistant for La Femme and I'm here to escort you to the back where Ginger will be."

"Oh, OK thank you Judy," Craig said. "Lead the way."

"Ok." Judy walked a couple of steps before turning around. "Umm...Mr Manning."

"You can call me, Craig." Craig smiled.

"Oh OK Cra..Crai..." Judy giggled. "Craig, before we leave can I...well I was wondering.. if I could have you're autograph." She pulled out his latest cd which was hidden underneath her clipboard. "I'm a really big fan and I've been trying to get one all night but, well, you know, my boss was around."

"Sure," Craig signed her cd.

Judy stared at the cd with wide eyed excitement before remembering her reason for being there."This way please."

* * *

"All done," Manuella buttoned up a sleeve on one of the girl in Ginger she only knew as Yougo. 

"Oh, Ms Santos this is _ripe_," Yougo exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh it means it's good, beautiful." Yougo smiled. "It's teenage lingo."

"Oh" Manuella said. She couldn't believe she didn't know what that meant. It hadn't been that long since she had been a teen herself and she was completely surprised she hadn't heard that term. She felt so old, almost like her mom, maybe it was because she surrounded herself with people old enough to be her mom not to mention Fred was only two years younger then her dad. "We'll I'm glad you like it." Manuella smooth the blouse out.

"I love it." Yougo exclaimed. She ran to the mirror and examined herself in it with the other members of the group checking out, comparing and contrasting their outfits.

"_We'll, maybe I'm not that old if I can still keep up with the latest teen fashion." _Manuella thought.

"OK, girls". Ginger's manager slash foster parent replied. "The reporter is here from Rolling Rock and he promises it will be short and sweet so you guys can take your picture for the magazine after that it's back on the road.

"OK," The girls sighed as Manuella left out of the room quietly she needed some fresh air.

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic," The manager replied.

"We'll at least we get to see Cr.." The girls squealed as Manuella slowly closed the door.

Manuella walked around the tiny back room where the girls would take their photos in a minute. "_Those girls are really talented but it's a shame they have to spend so much time on the road_." Manuella thought. She walked back towards the dressing room and peeked inside. The girls were speaking to an interviewer who was wearing the most ridiculous purple suit she had ever seen. Manuella closed the door and giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Craig asked.

"Oh. Craig." Manuella exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Craig pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Manuella. "Just doing my job."

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Versace or Macy's Day Parade and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story.**_

**_Note:_ I know I promised to come out with this chapter on Saturday/Sunday but I completely forgot it was a holiday and lost track of time. I will try to come out with the chapters on the release days but most of time it might be a tad bit late. Bear with me I'm trying as hard as I can to release them on time. : )**


	9. My Camera Never Lies

Chapter 9: My Camera Never Lies

"These are good, "Michael Roslow (aka Mick) the Editor In Chief of RR replied. He flipped through the photographs Craig took of Ginger in the MS line for La Femme. "I didn't know Ms. Santos was also in the group even though she solo in this one." Mick stared at one of the photos before handing it to Craig.

"Oh, that was just a practice shot." Craig took the photo from Mick.

Mick flipped through the remaining stack of photos. "You must have really needed the practice" He glanced at a couple of various pictures of Ms. Santos. Craig glanced over Mick's shoulder and grimaced.

"I can explain."

"What's to explain," Mick interrupted. He picked up one of the pictures of Ms. Santos. "You know, some of these aren't half bad. If you weren't working for me and such a high commodity right now I wouldn't mind recommending you to shoot some photos for La Femme. And since you're so fond of Ms. Santos." Mick smiled. "And La Femme has been short staffed with their photographers." He passed the photos to Craig. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Craig mumbled.

"What's with this sir stuff everyone here including you just calls me Mick."

"OK, si.. I mean Mick."

"See that wasn't so bad.

"Yeah Craig mumbled before getting ready to leave.

"Craig!"

"Yes."

"Next time don't take too many pictures of beautiful women especially Ms. Santos. Fred is a good friend of mine and I don't know if he would like his fiancé being the object of someone's affection even if he is a big fan of your work." Mick pulled one of his eyebrows up in his signature concerned look.

"No... I," Craig stuttered. You see she's a..."

"You don't have to explain it's just practice." Mick went back to work on his computer. Craig stayed in the office a while he didn't know if it was safe to leave or not and just as he got up the nerve to leave Mick interrupted him. "Craig."

"Yes."

"Make sure you put the photo's on computer next time this is the 21st Century.

"Will do, bos..Mick.." Craig smiled before leaving the office he shuffled through the photo's while walking to his office.

"Hi, Craig." Craig stopped shuffling and looked up.The three receptionist for RR were smiling at him Chrissy, Sandra and Lisa otherwise know as _Charlie's Angels(_As Ron liked to call them. They were more like Charlie's Vixens to him.) always waved at him in the morning at eight even though the girls didn't start work until nine and at noon whenever he decided to go out for lunch instead of eating in the office(Which one of the girls would insist on ordering lunch for him and keeping him company if he wanted it. He never took them up on there offer.) and even at night when he worked late, the girls would still be there even though their shift had been over for at least three or four hours.

This time the girls were surrounding the water cooler which was next to Mick's office but not even near the receptionist booth(Because there was one at the front by the booth.). If Craig didn't know any better he would've thought that the only reason the girls were standing by the water cooler (Without a cup of water in their hands.) was just so they could talk to him but then that would make him one vain self-absorbed individual.

"Craig, umm." Chrissy the tall blond with medium length hair replied. "I mean Mr. Manning how did you're first shoot go?"

"It was good." Craig smiled. He noticed Chrissy was wearing a low cut v-neck top much different from the full length sweater she had on earlier today.

"Good." She twirled her long silver necklace around which was close to her faintly exposed chest.

Craig turned his head. "Uh, thanks."

Are those the photos? Sandra the brunette with a head full of long curly ringlets asked. "Can I see." She moved closer to the point he could feel her breath. She tried to slowly reach for the photos but before Craig knew it the stack had fallen out of his hand onto the ground.

"I'll get it," Craig mumbled before bending down.

"Let me help," All three girls said simultaneously while rushing to help Craig retrieve the pile of scattered photographs. Craig had hurriedly picked up all of the photos but one.

"Wow is she a new addition to Ginger," Lisa the small petite Asian girl with the power cut every girl and woman in New York had, exclaimed. She stared at the photo wide eyed.

"No, she isn't." Craig tried to reach for the photo.

"Hey, I know her," Chrissy exclaimed while looking at the photo Lisa held along with Sandra who was also peeking at it. "Don't you guys remember she was one of those fashion interns with La Femme a few years back until she got that high powered job with them.

"Yeah, like we don't know how she _really_ got the job." Chrissy rolled her eyes. "It's must be great being the big boss main squeeze."

"Oh, shut up," Lisa said. "You're just mad because you didn't think about dating Fred first."

"Or the fact that he wouldn't give you the time of day." Chrissy snickered.

Sandra gave Lisa and Chrissy an evil glare before focusing her attention back to Craig. "So," Sandra snatched the picture from Lisa. "What are you doing with _her_ picture?"

"Oh," Craig said. "She was with Ginger last night."

Sandra glanced at the photo. "But she's by herself in this one."

"Give me that." Lisa snatched the picture back. " It's really none of our business why you're taking pictures of her." Lisa handed the picture to Craig. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Craig mumbled. He put the picture in the stack with the rest of the photo's. "I have to go." Craig walked back to his office and overheard the girls in the background.

_Lisa, why did you give that photo back to him he was going to tell us everything."_

_"It was none of our concern."_

_"We'll I think it is. Why would he have her picture anyway? I swear some girls are never satisfied,she's engaged to one of the richest men in New York and she just has to sink her claws into Craig too."_

_"Oh shut up he just took a picture of her because she was with Ginger. Stop getting jealous."_

_"I'm not..."_

Craig closed his door behind him and sighed. He realized his chair was facing the window when he distinctly remember leaving it facing the opposite way. Craig walked up towards the chair and just before he could turn it around Ron did it for him.

"Hey," Ron exclaimed.

"What are you doing here," Craig asked.

"I just want to see those photo's." Ron looked at the photos Craig was holding onto. "Can I see them?"

"Oh, yeah." Craig gave the pictures to Ron.

Ron shuffled through the pictures. "Not bad." Ron mumbled. "The pictures of Ms. Santos are almost as good as the rest although hers are a little better. You really went all out on her, she looks really pretty." Ron shuffled through the stack again before handing them back to Craig. "I hope you got it up on a disk they're a little crumpled especially the one's of Ms Santos. How many times did you look at them?"

Craig took the photos."They're all copies, the originals are in the dark room upstairs and I'm not putting Manny's pics in the magazine those were just practice photo's."

"From the looks of it you _really_ like to practice." Ron laughed.

Craig ignored Ron. "The pictures of Ginger I'm going to have to scan them on the computer later on today."

"Can you put it off until tomorrow?"

"No, I mean, I could, they're not due for a couple of days but why would I when I could do it right now."

"Because of this." Ron pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Craig. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Ron smiled.

Craig picked up the paper and read seven numbers. "What is this?"

"A phone number."

"Yeah I know that but whose number is it."

Ron picked up Craig's phone from it's cradle and handed it to Craig.. "Why don't you find out."


	10. Call Me

_Note:_ Regarding the spelling of Manny's real name as for now the name Manuella will stay the same with two l's I looked on various DegrassiTNG sites to research the correct spelling of her name including the official site(Which unfortunately didn't have it.) and all the sites(Except for the official one and the N) had two l's instead of one. I'm not sure why they spell it that way maybe it's just a typo or the writers of the show did it for artistic reason's to make her name look different and unique but until they change the spelling of Manny's real name I'm going to keep it with two l's instead of one.

Chapter 10: Call Me

"Ms. Santos," Joanne, Manuella's secretary, replied over the intercom.

"Yes," Manuella answered.

"You have a call on line one."

"Whoever it is tell them I'm busy," Manuella exclaimed.

"Uh, Ms Santos it's a Mr. Manning and he says it's rather important."

"I'll take the call." Manuella said before pushing line one. "Hello, Mr Manning."

"Manny..I mean Manuell...Ms. Santos how are you?"

"Fine." Manuella sighed. "How did you get this number?"

"I,ummm." Craig stuttered while looking at Ron who was still sitting in his chair.

"Never mind it shouldn't have been too hard you did manage to send me flowers and I appreciate the _**Godiva** _truffles how did you know they were my favorites?"

"_Flowers? Truffles_?" Craig thought. He looked at Ron who had a big grin on his face suitable for a Cheshire Cat. "I just assumed." Craig answered.

"We'll it was a pretty good assumption." Manuella chuckled. "So are you calling to see if I'm going to take you up on you're little offer."

Craig looked confused. Ron took a pad and a pencil and started scribbling fiercely. He passed the note to Craig. Craig read it. _On the card I said that you wanted to see her tonight and that you wanted to take her out to that new restaurant Caro to discuss business._ "You got to be kidding me." Craig said after reading the note.

"What," Manuella exclaimed.

"Uh, I mean yeah that's exactly why I'm calling." Craig looked at Ron. "You know I will understand if you're not up for it."

"And miss out on a opportunity to see the pictures before they hit the stands, I have to know if the photos you took of my clothes did them any justice."

"We'll I can show them to you over the comp.. ouch." Ron kicked Craig leg. "I mean how about if we meet at eight tonight."

"I'll meet you around eight."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Craig said to Ron over his cell while riding in a cab to the restaurant. 

"I just thought you two needed to catch up on old times, you know see how things are going. That little convo in the lobby and that brief chat at the photo shoot, you know, Ms Santos move a little to the right and smile, click,snap, you did with your camera wasn't much of anything."

"You set me up on a date."

"It's not a date. A date is for single people you two aren't exactly single. If you're that upset about it I'll just call up the restaurant and tell the waiter to tell her that you came down with the flu everyone is getting these days."

"No, that will make it seem like I'm blowing her off I'll just order a couple of drinks, get an appetizer, show her the pictures and then say I have to get up early for a meeting or somethng."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled. "I still think you two have a lot to talk about I wouldn't be surprised if you're just putting up a front and deep down you're really excited about this little rendezvous."

"I have to go." Craig replied someone's on my other line.

"Yeah, yeah if you wanted to get me off the phone you could have just said so." Ron hung up.

Craig chuckled before clicking over to the the other line. "Hello, Craig speaking."

"Hey."

"Ash." Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me." Ashley said. "How's everything going?"

"Good, I was just going to call you but I had to go to the new restaurant Caro to see Ma...umm I had to go for a business meeting."

"Caro isn't that a little expensive not to mention too romantic for a business meeting."

"Yeah it is." Craig mumbled before changing the subject. "So what have you been up too?"

"Still here in London thinking about you." Ashley replied.

"I'm thinking about you too."

* * *

"I knew it. I came to early," Manuella said to Gina over the phone. 

"You mean he's not there yet," Gina exclaimed. "Oh, honey I hope you haven't been stood up."

"Yeah I hope not either." Manuella looked at her watch which was going on thirty minutes passed the hour. "I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"No, don't do that," Gina exclaimed. "Give him another five minutes I'm sure he's going to show up."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because no man invites a woman on a date to the most expensive romantic restaurant in New York City and doesn't arrive after thirty minutes without a good explanation."

"Gina this isn't a date, it's more like a business meeting."

"Meetings are done in the morning during work hours or at least the evening, no man would ask any woman out at night for a business meeting especially a young attractive woman like yourself, trust me, it's a date."

"Gina you're.." Manuella paused she saw Craig walking into the restaurant. "Oh Gina he's here what do I do?"

"Go in the bathroom, freshing up, and make it look like your the one whose late it would make you look desperate if your waiting around at the dinner table for him."

"OK, I'll call you later" Manuella closed her cell. She rushed into the bathroom as fast as she could without being seen. She freshened up her makeup put on a fresh coat of lipstick and just as she was going to spray on a little perfume she paused. "What am I doing." Manuella said to herself. "This isn't a date."

* * *

"Great I'm on time." Craig said to himself while looking at the table for signs of Manny being there. "Or I'm late. I hope she didn't leave. Great Craig, you just had to screw up everything." Craig sat down in the booth. He looked around. Ash was right the restaurant was very romantic most of the people there were couples who were snuggling over one of the private candle lit booths. The restaurant was dimly lit with Tiffany glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. If Craig didn't tell the cab to take the long way to the restaurant so that he wouldn't have to prematurely end his conversation with Ashely maybe he would have been on time. "Please Manny, be late." 

Manuella peeked out of the ladies washroom to make sure the coast was all clear. It was. Manuella tip toed around the restaurant she was glad the place was so dimly lit that most of the people didn't even know she was walking on her tip toes so her heels wouldn't hit the pavement and cause too much of a ruckus even though the sound of her heels hitting the marble floors wouldn't have made much of a difference because many of the couples were in their own little world. She could have walked in with a marching band and they wouldn't have noticed. "_Why would Craig ask me out to a place like this for a business meeting?_" Manny thought. She didn't have much time to think about it Craig had noticed her walking towards their booth he stood up and smiled.

"Manny," Craig kissed her on the cheek. "I mean, Manuella, I keep forgetting I'm just so use to calling you by that name old habits die hard."

"It's OK." Manuella replied. "You can call me Manny we're not at work."

"Not if you don't want me too."

"Craig it's fine." Manny smiled.

"OK," Craig said while picking up a menu. "Should we order?"

"Yes," Manny smiled. She glanced at the menu until a waiter came to the table. The waiter sat down a crisp salad in front of her.

"You're order Miss."

"Umm, thank you." Manny mumbled. She had completely forgot she ordered a salad just to stall time when she was waiting for Craig to show up.

"Wow the service is really fast around here." Craig said to Manny.

"Yeah it is." Manny smiled.

* * *

"These are great." Manny shuffled through the pictures. The two had just finished their food and drinks. After talking for over an hour they finally decided it was time to look at the pictures. 

"You're not just saying that." Craig blushed.

"No, they're exceptional. I can't believe you took these I mean you took good photographs when you were on the yearbook at high school and the infamous RR picture was extraordinary but these are breathtaking the colors on my clothing never look so vibrant." Manny shuffle through the pictures. "And the girls really look cute and oh.." Manny paused at a picture of herself solo. "You're not putting this in the mag are you?" Manny showed the picture to Craig.

"What," Craig exclaimed. "Oh that," Craig tried to explain. Craig had made sure he had took out all the pictures of Manny in the pile he had even triple checked it but there it was staring at him. He could only think of one person who would put that picture in the pile when he wasn't looking, Ron.

"Don't worry," Manny giggled. "I know these won't be in RR unless I start a singing career."

"You could, I always thought you had a nice voice."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to fashion for now but I can't believe that picture came out so great, especially since you caught me off guard, most of the pictures people take of me that way I always look like I could be a extra in a horror flick but that one was quite nice."

"What are you talking about your beautiful it would be hard not to take a nice picture of you, you melt in front of the camera, all those pictures I took of you weren't stiff at all you're the perfect muse."

Thanks." Manny smiled they're was a long pause after that. "Well," Manny gave the pictures back to Craig. "They're fabulous I wish you could use them all." Manny got up from the booth. "I have to get home it's getting really late we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," Craig agreed he put the pictures back into manila brown envelope. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met sooner, I should have been here on time."

"We'll I wasn't either," Manny replied "Next time we should schedule it for an earlier time, like at lunch."

"Yeah," Craig picked up the check."We'll the dinners on me."

"Next time I'll treat you." Manny smiled as the waiter slipped on her coat.

"Let me walk you out." Craig said before Manny could leave the restaurant.

"OK," Manny replied.

The two walked to the front and Craig held a cab for Manny. The cab halted and Craig opened up the door for her she got in walked and just as he was going to shut the door Manny interrupted.

"We can share one if you like," Manny said.

"Yeah I think..." Craig cell rung. "I need to answer this." Craig help on to the door.

"Hey," Ashley said. "You're still at Caro I guess."

"Yeah I am." Craig moved a little further from the door way and whispered."Ash it's four in the morning there aren't you tired?"

"Yeah I would be if I were in London but I'm not."

"Where are you?" Craig suspiciously asked.

"We'll, if you can just stay put for a couple of minutes you're going to find out for."

Craig looked around and noticed Manny was wondering why he was taking so long.

"Is something wrong?" Manny silently asked.

Craig shook his head. "Ashley hold on." He mumbled. Craig walked back to the cab."Manny, I think I'm going to have to call it a night, you should probably go home without me."

"OK," Manny said disappointedly. "Thanks again." Manny closed the taxi door. She looked out the window at Craig waiting around until another cab pulled up and a sophisticated woman walked out of it. Craig hugged her.

"Miss are you ready to leave now," The driver asked.

"Wilshire Tower." She said to the driver while staring at Craig hugging who she finally realized was Ashley before the driver pulled off.

"I'm so happy to see you." Craig exclaimed.

"I'll knew you would be happy to see me if I surprised you." Ashley released herself from Craig's embrace she noticed Craig was holding onto a brown manila envelope. "What's in the envelope?"

"The pictures for my first shoot." Craig replied.

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah," Craig said he pulled the pictures out of the envelope and the first one he saw was the photograph of Manny. He stared at it.

"Craig," Ashely exclaimed. "Can I see now?"

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Godiva and in no way is it endorsed by me it's just a minor part of the story.


	11. Hungry Eyes

Chapter 11: Hungry Eyes

"Craig, can I see it now," Ashley asked Craig who didn't budge. "Yoo-Hoo earth to Craig." She waved her hands in front of Craig's face.

"Oh." Craig woke up from his trance. "Yeah."

"I was wondering if I could see that." Ashley pointed to what he was holding in his hand.

He stared at her confusingly until he realized what she was pointing to."Oh this." Craig exclaimed as he held up the desired object.

"Yeah." Ashley smirked. "That"

Craig passed it to her. Ashley skimmed through the pages. "So what do you think."

"We'll I love the cover although it's the example of your work I've seen so far." Ashley flipped through the latest edition of RR she searched hungrily as if the page she was looking for would magically appear. " I never realized how many ad's where in this mag, I can't find the table of contents you know what-" Ashley closed the magazine, "-you can just tell me what page your pictures are on."

"No, I won't tell you, I love how you're getting all worked up trying to find the pages." Craig fiendishly grinned. "I could get use to calm, cool and collected Ashley Kerwin losing her mind over finding a magazine page."

"Fine," Ashely playfully pinched Craig. "I'll find it myself." She flipped through the pages until she found exactly what she was looking for. "Oh Craig."

"What is it," Craig nervously asked.

"These pictures are amazing how much re-brushing did they do?"

"Not too much only a few touch ups here and there, what page are you on?"

"Page thirty six, why?"

"No reason, just asking." Craig knew in a second Ashley would turn the page and her expression of pride would turn into a questioning one. Ash seemed forever fixated on that page looking at the details and just as she was going to turn the page and Craig had taken a very long diaphragmatic inhalation and exhalation with an "I can explain." already forming on his lips the hotel concierge Pierre interrupted them.

"Ms. Kerwin and Mr. Manning would you like to view the ballroom again?"

"I would but I think Mr. Manning has had enough of the wedding preparations today." Ashley handed the magazine to him. "Is that okay with you?"

Craig held onto the magazine tightly as if whatever secret he was hiding was going to fall out and reveal itself at any moment. But he didn't answer Ashley question in fact he didn't even hear it, it was if she was speaking a different language he was was in another world but somehow he managed to nod his head in agreement as if he heard every word.

"We'll," Ashley said rather loudly as if she sensed Craig was falling back into the day dreaming abyss he was in before. "I'm going to check out the ballroom again and why don't you sit down I'm surprised I didn't notice this before but this day has really taken it's toll on you. Why don't you go upstairs and lie down."

Craig nodded while Ashley walked away with the hotel concierge but he was that deep in the daydreaming abyss that he couldn't hear bits and pieces of Ashely and Frances conversation in the background before they disappeared over a corner.

"He's not going to go with you?" Frances curiously asked.

"No," Ashley answered. "I think he's still a little shock that his first real photo shoot with RR made the cover."

"He'll be even more shocked when he finds out the cover price for holding a reception in our grand ballroom." Pierre giggled.

"What," Ashely exclaimed. "How much is it?"

"Oh, it was a joke but no price is too steep that a couple like you couldn't afford and even if it was, it's worth it, you should be treated like a princes.." Pierre said before the two disappeared out of earshot.

Craig made sure Ashley was nowhere in sight before he sighed a breath of relief. He stared at the magazine in front of him the four girls in the group Ginger posed in various positions from good girl to bad girl to tomboy to nonchalant in their MS clothing. He turned the page to thirty-six paused to admire his work and then slowly turned the page to forty. All the girls in the group smiled lightly while standing tall over someone who was sitting down. "I'm glad Ash didn't see this." Craig whispered to himself.

Craig stared at the photo. It wasn't the picture of the all girl group that would have affected her but the person they were smiling with, Manny sat in a fur covered chair, Craig used it as a prop when he took the unexpected picture the girls only wanted as a souvenir. He was surprised when his boss had loved it and wanted to include it in the magazine even though Manny wasn't a member of the band they were wearing her clothing so it seemed fair to see the face behind the work or that was somewhat similar to what Mick had said. He couldn't understand why Mick had chosen that picture because he always wanted to stay with his belief that story lines in RR should only focus on musicians and even a simple photograph of a non musician can somehow help stray away from that fact but looking at the finished glossy photo help put his thought in a new light. He could see why Mick was the boss and he wasn't the picture was probably one of his best works out the group with the edition of Manny she helped add a little innocence and pizazz that the other photos lacked.

Manny had a shy grin that made her look like a fifth member of the band if she wasn't wearing a very adult like three piece gray business suit. The suit was well tailored and nice but it apparently clashed with the girls flashy colorful ensemble. Ginger draped over Manny in fun positions one girl was smiling politely while one girl whose name he remembered as Trouble posed with her tongue hanging out while making a rock & roll sign with her hand,while Manny sat with a very lady like demeanor, legs crossed, hands folded on top of them and a straight posture. He studied her face beyond the smile and noticed something he didn't notice before. He examined the photo fixated on Manny's mild manner but her eyes they were very expressive those eyes really made the picture, unique. He didn't realize how wonderful a model she was it was almost as if she were staring right into his soul. If he didn't know any better he felt as if he could touch her and feel real flesh it looked as if she was real as if she would leap out of the page any minute and touch him back.

Craig grabbed his favorite leather jacket and this might look odd to others because it was very warm outside 85 degrees to be precise and climbing, he always brought it with him. He never trusted the weather especially weather in B.C. it was always changing without a moments notice. "Where is it," He whispered to himself. He rummaged inside the jacket pockets his hands searching fervently after what seemed like an eternity he finally pulled out what he was looking for, three pictures Craig took of Manny during stolen moments at the Ginger shoot in April.

The pictures were crumpled up and folded not as crisp and straight as the had been months before. The photos fragile state was from his own doings no one else's when he had hesitantly folded the photos in his back pants pocket when Ashley playfully demanded to see what was in the brown envelope outside of Caro during her unexpected surprise visit to New York.

* * *

"Can I see," Ashley playfully asked. 

"Uh," Craig stuttered before realizing that his secret had been discovered and he should just hand it over. "Yeah." He slowly opened the brown envelope and passed the photos to her.

"These aren't what I think they are," Ashley said interrogatively. "And this isn't who I think it is?"

"Yeah it is," Craig mumbled. "But I can explain."

"Explain what," Ashley asked while shuffling through the pictures before stopping what she was doing, pausing and finally staring at one particular photo.

"What is it," Craig nervously asked.

"It's.." Ash didn't have a chance to finish her answer because the stack of photos fell on the ground decorating it like a collage.

"I'll get it." Craig rushed to retrieve the photos on the ground before Ash had a chance to help him.

"Let me-"

"No." Craig hastily interrupted her. He realized that his tone was not very gentlemanly and he hurried up and changed it quickly with a nicer mellow response so he wouldn't startle her any further. "Ash, I can get it." He quickly picked up the photos. "Besides, your wearing a skirt and I wouldn't want you to ruin your outfit on the filthy New York ground."

"Ok." Ash smiled.

Craig carefully picked up the pictures one by one. "Here." He handed a photo to her while simultaneously picking up the rest. "This is my best shot."

Ash stared at it. "This is fantastic." She exclaimed.

Craig silently agreed while Ash stared at the photo and when he was sure she wasn't looking he slowly picked up the infamous Manny pictures and hesitantly put them in his side pocket inside his jacket.

"There." Craig got up with the pile of remanding picture and handed them to Ash. "All done." Craig brushed himself off.

"Craig."

"Yeah?"

"You're such a liar."

"What!"

"You lied to me."

Craig felt his body temperature rising and he was sure he felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. He knew Ash was on to him and he should just come clean. "Ash I'm...I," Craig mumbled.

"You said this was your best picture," Ashley held out a picture of Ginger smiling gleefully in a white background while tossing there hair which and whatever way. "But this-" She held out a photo of Ginger in a variety of poses over a metallic splattered paint background which complimented their outfits. "Is your best work."

* * *

Ash was right a couple of days later Mick had chosen the cover for the July issue of RR and the one Ash had picked out as her favorite and Craig's best work was staring back at him on the screen in the boardroom. But now, he was even more surprised to see the picture of Manny and the girls which he was truly convinced he didn't add to his final submit of acceptable photos for the mag to Jeremy the Photo Editor. To this day he secretly believed Ron somehow added it to his disk even though he didn't have the proof and Ron repeatedly denied Craig's allegations. 

Craig stared at the front cover and flipped back to the pages with Manny and examined the three photos of her for subtle similarities and differences to the one in the magazine. Every picture had a different pose but each had the same intoxicating inviting stare it was the kind of stare that made your soul shiver with mind shuttering vibrations all the way from the bottom of the balls of your feet to the top of the very last strand on your hair. She defiantly had a story to tell with her girlish face but with features to let you know that she was a young woman but they eyes were mature and wise beyond her age as if she had seen things no one would no about but her. Craig stared at the pictures with admiration and intrigue. "The perfect muse," Craig whispered.

"Who's that?"

****

Note: Everyone's getting angry that I haven't updated in a while but time's have been rough. It's hard to update like I planned with my now topsy-turvy schedule. I haven't suffered from block or anything it's just going to take longer then I thought another chapter will follow sometime this week all I ask for is you're patience. :)


	12. That's The Thing About Love

Chapter 12: That's The Thing About Love

"Huh?" Craig woke up from his trance someone was asking him a question but he hadn't a clue who it was from.

"Is that your sweetheart," An old guy with a gentlemanly disposition asked. Craig looked up and saw the old guy staring at him he was eccentrically dressed in a plaid green suit with a bow tie, a fedora and scraped up brown shoes that clashed with the whole ensemble. "Of course she is," The old man went on. "I can see from the look in your eyes not to mention it's written all over your face it's the look of a youngster in love." He smiled.

Craig was startled for a second and stood in a frozen position until he realized what the man was talking about and just as Craig was going to explain himself the man went on. "Do you mind?" He sat on the cushioned seat next to Craig and stared at the picture he was still holding. "She's a lovely girl you must be proud?"

"Uhhhh, you got it all wrong she's not my girl she's.." Craig stated but the old man interrupted him.

"Oh, don't tell me." The old man put his hand up. "I should've known, she's your fiancé,you're getting married aren't you?"

"Yeah," Craig replied. "I am but not too...Wait, how did you guess I was getting married?"

"I was married here to my beloved Nancy almost forty-nine years ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Is she here now?"

"No, unfortunately she's not." The old man lowered his head solemnly.

Craig felt as if he hit a nerve and he wanted to console him as best as he could. "I'm sorry." Craig whispered.

"For what?" The old man looked up.

"For your.."

"Oh," The old man exclaimed. He laughed a little before adding on. "You think Nancy is...Oh no, she's just in Florida visiting our son. No, we're still happily married."

"I feel dumb," Craig chuckled. "My names Craig by the way." He held out his hand expecting a friendly handshake from the older man.

"James." He shook Craig's hand. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea about Nancy a minute ago, I'm not as young as I use to be so it's understandable when people think the worse. I always get a little sad when my Nancy's away from me from sometime, she's the love of my life." James smiled, paused and continued on. "So why are you here?"

"Planning my wedding."

"Oh, that's great but between you and me planning a wedding can be exciting but a little boring, you know, woman's stuff."

"Yeah." Craig smiled.

"But as long as it makes her happy it's make you happy." James said. "You know I had my wedding here, lots of people do, it's can be really romantic place, sometimes. You see that bench over there." James pointed to a green wooden bench outside the hotel in the middle of a garden by a fountain filled with transparent clear water and decorated in the middle was a statute of Aphrodite inside of a clam.

"Yeah," Craig whispered I didn't even notice it until now but the whole garden is beautiful.

"Yes it is." James smiled. "It's really romantic but years ago it was rustic old bench and the fountain and garden didn't exist. We'll, back then years ago when this hotel was just opening it was a small convenient hotel not nearly as glamorous as it is now but anyway that's where I reunited with my Nancy so many years ago."

"Reunited?"

"We met a couple of years before one of my friends set me up on a blind date with her." James chuckled to himself. "Worse date I ever been on in my life, everything and I mean everything went wrong. I'm sure you've been on a date like that?" James asked Craig who smiled.

"We'll anyway to make a long story short we met two years later I sat on that bench I was visiting a friend in B.C.- I lived in States at the time- but anyway to waste time I read the newspaper. A girl asked could she sit next to me of course I was so engrossed into that newspaper a flying pig could have came by and I wouldn't have noticed but I did notice when she stood up the back of her pink dress was a bright green and I turned around and noticed my new suit also had the same bright green color as her dress and a _Wet Paint _sign plastered to my back. We laughed about it and I realized the girl who I shared a funny moment with was the same girl I met on that blind date two years back. We'll we talked for a couple of minutes, I noticed it was getting chilly and she looked uncomfortable so I lent her my coat, it was a good thing I took it off before I sat down so it wasn't covered with paint. We'll, she promised to give the coat back to me when she changed upstairs since she was staying at the hotel, she told me it was only going to take a few minutes and I could have my coat back but she must have forgotten because she never came back. Of course I was furious that was my favorite coat, my grandfather gave it to me before he died, it was a family heirloom.

James took a quick breather before finishing his story. "We'll I looked everywhere for her, I asked the clerks at the front desk but they weren't in the authority to give out such information about their guest even to a guest. I almost gave up until I remembered to call my friend who sat me up on that disastrous date with her. I called him but he wasn't there but his wife was she told me he was attending a wedding at yep you guessed it this hotel and the wedding he was attending was none other then Nancy's as the bride." James paused as if he were waiting for Craig to answer with a response of shock and amazement but before he could utter a word James was off again.

"I bet you're trying to figure out how she married me instead? We'll somehow I found a way to sneak into that ceremony without the ushers finding out I was a uninvited guest, wild horses couldn't keep me from getting my coat back but you know what a wild horse stampede would have stopped dead in their tracks if they saw how beautiful the bride was that day. She was a vision of pure beauty everyone in that room gasped at her loveliness." James stopped for a moment as if he was reminiscing on how beautiful Nancy was then. "She took my breath away."

"So how did you and Nancy marry if she was walking down the aisle about to marry someone else," Craig asked rapidly trying to get a word in edge wise without totally interrupting James story but he was secretly trying to hurry it along without being too rude.

"We'll the priest said those famous words _Who so ever think these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace._" James chuckled before finishing. "Even though my heart wanted me to leap up and shout _No_ my mouth stayed shut, however Nancy was a different story, she picked up her dress, said she couldn't do it that she didn't love him and hoped he could understand before running out of the ceremony amongst the horror and shock of the invited guest." Just as Craig was finally getting into the story James looked up and paused."I guess I have to tell you the rest of this story later."

"What? Why," Craig asked before he realized what James was looking at, Ashley was asking for him at the front desk with Frances right behind her. "I guess some other time then."

"Yep," James got up from his seat along with Craig who seemed to be in quite a hurry to greet Ash anyone could tell by his body language he was preparing to run to her and expose himself but before he could do just that James uttered. "Young man."

"Yes,"

"Don't forget this." James handed Craig the magazine. "And.." He slowly handed the photos to Craig. "You might want to put this in a _special_ place.

"Thanks." Craig slid the pictures into his jacket pocket. "You know..those photo's...it's not what you..."

"I know." James interrupted. "She's a lovely girl and-" James glanced at Ashley who had noticed Craig was talking to a older man. She waved and smiled at Craig before Frances rattled on about the perfect wedding selections. "-it's obvious to me who your heart is with, just make sure you know who it is before you take the big plunge." James smiled and winked before walking out of the waiting area and disappearing out of sight.

"Craig." Ashley ran to him with Frances scurrying behind her. "You have to see this." She grabbed Craig by his hand.

"What is it," Craig asked while Ashley pulled him along. He checked feverishly to make sure the photographs were tucked away safely in his pocket.

"Just wait." Ashley pulled Craig until they reached their destination. She put her hands over Craig's eyes.

"Hey," Craig playfully tried to move Ash's hands from his eyes.

"No, peeking." Ashley ordered. "We're almost there it's just that I need Frances to open the door. Okay Frances, you can open it now." Ashley waited patiently and after a moment of silence she realized Frances wasn't behind her. "Frances?" Ashley looked around. "Where did he go," she mumbled.

"What's going on," Craig asked trying desperately to peek so he could figure out what was taking the usually eager and compliant Frances so long.

"It's nothing, we might have lost him during the excitement."

"Sorry," Frances exclaimed as he ran towards the two. "I had something important to pick up but now.-" He opened up the door. "-you have my undivided attention."

Ashley removed her hands from Craig's eyes. "So what do you think?"


End file.
